Serbu Shotgun
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 15 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.80, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 2.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 2.70, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.69, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.4 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.3 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 50 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |Buyable? = yes |ExtendMagazine(yes/no) = no }} The Serbu Shotgun is an American Sawed Off Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 36, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Serbu "Super Shorty" Shotgun was first introduced and produced in 1996. Designed by Mark Serbu, this weapon is heavily modified - the shotgun itself can be sourced from a Mossberg Maverick 88, Mossberg 500, or Remington 870, with the Remington 870 variant costing more. Along with the 12 gauge, a 20 gauge variant is available as well.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbu_Super-Shorty It can hold up to three shells - two in the tube and one in the chamber.https://youtu.be/m_pXTItRtkc?t=4m12s In the United States, it is classified as an "Any Other Weapon" instead of a shotgun (specifically, the sawed-off shotgun category, which is illegal in the United States). This is due to the fact that it is manufactured with a pistol grip instead of a stock, making it a smooth-bore handgun.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sawed-off_shotgun#United_States It also features a spring-loaded, folding grip on the slide. In-Game ''General Information The Serbu has a very small magazine size, having three shells total. It reloads just as slow as the Remington 870. Damage is mediocre, falling behind the other shotguns, but still capable of a one-shot kill (1SK). However, what hinders the weapon most is its pellet spread. The pellet spread cone is even wider than the KSG-12, which makes it less accurate, especially at range. It also has the second slowest RoF out of any other shotgun, beating the KS-23M. Given its sawed-off barrel, it also has a worse range than the primary shotguns. Usage & Tactics Due to having a very wide pellet spread and mediocre damage for a shotgun, the Serbu is best deployed at a point-blank range (up to around 20 studs). This ensures the maximum likelihood of a 1SK against full-health opponents. Outside of close-quarters-combat (CQC), the Serbu becomes mostly ineffective. At a distance of around 70 studs, it may require more than three shots to kill (STK) a full-health enemy, depending on how many pellets hit the target. The Serbu is very unreliable at this distance, as a user would most likely need to reload before being able to kill an enemy. Birdshot, however, offers a very viable and powerful option for the Serbu. With birdshot, the performance at point-blank range is greatly increased. The increase in pellet amount allows for more pellets to connect to an enemy, increasing the chances of a 1SK. Since the Serbu already has terrible pellet spread and range, the penalty for using birdshot is minimal. The Serbu is designed for CQC, so the weapon's potential with birdshot is greatly improved. When paired with a longer ranged weapon, it becomes a reliable backup weapon when faced with enemies inside CQC. Conclusion The Serbu Shotgun is a unique shotgun, designed for very CQC situations. The very wide pellet spread limits its effective range and the lower damage for a shotgun limits its 1SK ability. Because of this, one should only use the Serbu when needing to switch to their secondary, or entering into CQC environments where the Serbu offers better performance than their primary weapon. '''Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely fast reload. * Decent 1SK potential. * Tied with the Saiga-12U for highest possible capacity for secondary shotguns. * Highest range of any secondary shotgun. * Second fastest firing pump-action shotgun in the game, tied with the Remington 870 and beaten by the KSG-12. Cons: * Wide pellet spread limits the effect of its high damage range. * Very low reserve ammunition count. * Cannot 1SK at a distance with Slugs. Trivia * The Serbu Shotgun is the first ever secondary shotgun introduced in the game. * The Serbu Shotgun, in the Alpha version, used to also be a primary weapon. This meant that players could have two Serbu Shotguns when they spawned. * The Serbu Shotgun has the second least ammunition out of all shotguns, both in terms of magazine size and total ammunition reserve. * The player can receive messages that they unlocked a front grip for the Serbu Shotgun. However, it does not possess any underbarrel attachments. * The Serbu Shotgun is the only weapon in the game to lack a rear iron sight. It only has a front iron sight. * There used to be a loading screen "glitch" in which the player could see the loadout menu, except it always showed the Intervention in the primary weapon slot and the Serbu Shotgun in the secondary weapon slot. This occurred before the Serbu Shotgun was re-added to the game. * In real life, the Serbu Shotgun can have either a 2+1, 3+1 or 4+1 capacity, depending on the length of the magazine.Serbu SUPER-SHOTY - Modern Firearms ''https://modernfirearms.net/en/shotguns/u-s-a-shotguns/serbu-super-shorty-eng/ * With the slugs attachment, the Serbu Shotgun does 87-45 damage which is the second highest maximum damage secondary in-game, behind the SFG. However, its range with slugs is 30-60 which is the least out of the weapons listed. * There is a feature exclusive to shotguns that allow the player to look over the optics by pressing . Attaching Canted sights deactivates this. * On 4/4/2017, Stylis made the Serbu fully automatic with a 99 round magazine and 2000 rounds in reserve. It fired at 480 RPM. * The Serbu Shotgun was the first secondary shotgun in-game, with the second being the sawed-off. * The Serbu Shotgun in ''Phantom Forces was also in Battlefield 4 as the "Shorty 12G". * The Serbu Shotgun was the first sawed-off weapon in-game. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Shotguns